


Scripts

by moxielovesshipping



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [39]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Love, M/M, Single Parents, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: He just wants to visit him one more time.





	Scripts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645185) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SAD BUT CUTE RIGHT?

I keep thinking about this everyday, for the rest of my life I will. I keep replaying it in my mind, wondering how I could've tweaked it or changed it to make it better... To make it different. The pads of my thumbs are rough against the tattered edges, and my eyes were closed in the dark of the night.

"There's nothing ye could've done." He whispers, kicking his legs over the water as he glances down.

"There had---there had to be something." I muttered, sniffling quietly. "I can't just sit here and not think about it..."

"You need ta let it go." He snaps, pulling his bloody sleeves down on his pale, scarred arms. It was almost as if I could reach out and touch him. "Being with you was a mistake."

"Excuse me?" I stumbled, standing to my feet and tossing the book to the side. "I gave _EVERYTHING_ to you! I've been thinking about you for years, our daughter--" I pause. MY daughter. He never got to see her. "My daughter thinks about you too. Not a day goes by that she wishes she could've met you."

"Daughter?" He's quiet again, I can hear the rustling of his feet shuffling towards me. "I've always wanted a daughter." He pauses at my silence, clearing his throat as he steps closer. "What's her name?"

"Indigo." It passes my lips and my eyes start to burn, God I missed her so much. "Her name is, is Indigo."

"How old is she now?"

"She's 19. She goes to college in Cincinnati right now."

"Fer what?"

"She wants... She wants to be a writer. "

He doesn't say much else, but I feel his cold hands link into mine as he comes into my field of vision. The tears stir behind my eyes and he leans onto my chest. "She will be a great one."

"You know, she reminds me a bit of you."

"Oh, ye? That doesn't sound very good."

I scoff at that, holding him close with my free hand and burying my face in his hair. "Her dedication. Her focus. It's nothing like mine. She grew up more like you than she did me, and she's never even met you. It's like you've been there all along."

"Maybe I have." He mumbles into my shirt, and I lose my composure and chuckle into his hair.

"Why did you do this?" I'm breathless, and he's trying to ignore me but he can't, I hold him closer, tighter, I can't let him leave again. "Why?"

"It just felt like the time." He whispers. "It was just my time to go."

He pushes away from me and quickly kisses my lips, smiling with bloodshot eyes. "You tell her I said hi."

"You should tell her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." My eyes graze the ground as I speak, but I can still feel the sting of my own words.

"Take care of yerself."

"You too."

"Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, my muse."

The book slides out of my hand, and my breathing steadies even as soft snores escape my lips. "Goodbye." I mumble in my sleep, and I can almost feel a hand locking into mine as I finally doze off.

 


End file.
